


Playtime

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: EunHae + sex toys





	Playtime

Donghae met Kyuhyun at the door, the younger glaring at him.

“I did _not_ touch your computer,” Donghae said, glaring back. “Whatever happened, I didn't do it.”

Kyuhyun made a noise in the back of his throat. “It's not my computer, it's your damn _boyfriend_. The walls are too fucking thin.”

Donghae blinked. It wasn't the first time either he or Hyukjae had been hit with that complaint, specifically from Kyuhyun or Sungmin, since they were in the room beside Hyukjae's. But he wasn't in Hyukjae's room. And Hyukjae tended to watch porn pretty silently, it had given Donghae a shock to actually watch Hyukjae watch porn because he was so damn silent with it. So what in the hell was his boyfriend doing all alone that made Kyuhyun pissy and stalking out of the door?

Frowning, he toed off his shoes and made his way into the surprisingly empty dorm. Moving through the common area, he froze as he finally heard it – a short, clipped moan he knew all too well. Hurrying to the door, he pressed his ear against it, now hearing the pants for air interspaced with moans.

“Mmmm yes,” Hyukjae moaned quietly, but it was more than loud enough to have Donghae glaring at the door. A swift intake of air – that was Hyukjae having his prostate hit. He was just about to slam the door open when the next moan froze him in his tracks. “Oh fuck... _Donghae_...”

Donghae felt his heart stumble, then try and beat out of his chest. Shaking his head at his own silliness, he slowly turned the knob and eased the door open. Sure enough, Hyukjae was splayed out on his own bed, his knees propped up and a long arm was quickly moving a dildo in and out of his ass. Another hand was pumping his cock, and Donghae could see his nipple clamps biting down on Hyukjae's nipples, and that was indeed his own leather collar gracing Hyukjae's pale neck. Slipping inside, Hyukjae jerked and gasped as the door shut behind him, color flooding into his face. Donghae smiled and dropped his bag on the floor.

“Don't stop on my account, beautiful,” he drawled, allowing himself the pleasure of taking in his boyfriend's body. The hint of a six pack clinging to the stomach, the harsh leather against the pale skin, the way the dildo still moved in and out of Hyukjae's body. Donghae needed to be naked. Immediately. Pulling his shirt off, he tossed it away, same with his pants and briefs. He didn't care where they landed, as long as they weren't on his body any longer. He was already half hard, and he stared shamelessly at Hyukjae as he stroked himself.

“Donghae,” Hyukjae moaned, moving to take the dildo out of him.

“Don't you dare,” Donghae said, seeing Hyukjae freeze immediately. “You wanted to play with my toys, Hyukkie, I should at least show you all they they can do,” he said, smirking. “Keep fucking yourself – you love having a dick in your ass almost more than I do.”

He moved to the open shoebox at the end of the bed and shuffled the items around, looking for three very specific things. He hooked the silicone cock ring onto his finger, and the shuffling intensified as he glanced back up to see Hyukjae still fucking himself with that damn dildo. Finally finding the other two items, he sat down on the edge of Hyukjae's bed, his knees brushing the dresser and vanity that sat against the opposite wall. Leaning over, he brushed a soft kiss against Hyukjae's swollen lips and his thumb twitched on the remote held in one hand.

Hyukjae gasped, his back arching. Donghae grinned. “You had to have realized that they were vibrating nipple clamps when you put them on,” he teased.

“Was too turned on,” Hyukjae panted, fucking himself a little faster.

Donghae's lips slanted to a smirk. “Were you too turned on to notice this too?” he asked as he turned the vibrator in the dildo on. Hyukjae's debauched cry made him realize that he was still holding onto the cock ring. He hissed as he pushed the cock ring down his shaft, wincing a little at the tightness and the way his skin grabbed the silicon. But as soon as it was on and snug around the base of his cock, he felt the rush of blood, and he stroked himself a few times, Hyukjae moaning quietly as the elder watched him, still fucking himself with the dildo. Tilting his head, he took in the flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and blown out pupils of his lover. “I think I have another cock ring in there, want me to get it?”

Hyukjae slowly shook his head, the hand still moving the vibrating dildo in and out of his body. “Make me come. A lot.”

Donghae smiled, and tugged on Hyukjae's hand. “Get that out of you and get on your knees. I don't want you complaining that I'm making your dick sore when I'm still fucking you.”

Hyukjae grunted, then sighed as he pulled the dildo, still vibrating, out of him before grabbing a washcloth and wrapping the toy in it before setting it down on the dresser. Donghae laughed shortly as it buzzed for a second against the wood before he flipped the remote and turned it off. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on, hooking the edge over the cock ring, and then grabbing the lube to slick himself up.

Donghae grit his teeth as he kept himself still – no matter how much Hyukjae had fucked himself with a toy, Donghae was still larger, and his lover needed a second to adjust. He could already feel the tiny flutters around his cock from the muscles contracting and loosening, a sure sign that Hyukjae had been at this for a while. As soon as he felt the thin hips grind back against his own, he moved, thrusting hard enough to have the headboard slam against the wall and have Hyukjae nearly screaming as he was finally filled. Donghae fucked Hyukjae hard until the elder arched his back gracefully as he came with a wail of Donghae's name.

After a moment of gently rubbing Hyukjae's thighs, Hyukjae finally relaxed enough to let Donghae move again. This time, he was a little slower, gentler, the striking contrasts not unknown to either of them – they were an echo of Donghae's overall personality, the passion for dancing and singing and acting mellowing out into a softer personality when the intensity was too much – and Hyukjae nearly purred as he pulled himself up and against Donghae.

Thin fingers caught themselves in Donghae's hair and mouths met for a slow, sensual kiss. Donghae loved taking care of Hyukjae like this – satisfying his every need and kink and letting the pleasure release Hyukjae, his beloved _Hyukjae_ , from the occasional strangle hold of his onstage-in-public persona. Donghae let his hands run up the lithe body, rediscovering erogenous zones and with a short gasp, his body stiffened for a second as the first dry orgasm washed over him.

Hyukjae held him close, his arms looping behind Donghae's back, and Donghae whined when he felt Hyukjae clenching around him. “Mmm, if I would have known you enjoyed my toys this much, I would have showed you that box _much_ sooner,” Donghae finally said, reaching for the remote to the nipple clamps. He thumbed up the vibration, grinning against Hyukjae's shoulder when the elder was gasping, his legs spreading wider.

He fucked his beloved hard, slow, every possible way between the two, and it wasn't until his third dry orgasm that the pain started to hit him. But he loved the pain, the little edge to his pleasure, but it was more than enough by that point. Hyukjae wasn't even producing much fluid anymore, having come so hard before, so Donghae pulled out, ignoring Hyukjae's long whine and trying not to look at Hyukjae's hole clenching around air. He pulled the condom off and hissed as he worked the cock ring off as well, the burn of pain along the skin of his dick making the impending orgasm back off. Hyukjae got enough energy to lean over the bed and grab another condom, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder before dropping his face back into the mattress with a whine.

Donghae breathed a laugh, his fingers already smoothing the new condom down after tossing the used one on the washcloth. A quick application of lube later, both of them were moaning as Donghae easily slid back inside Hyukjae. And he had none of his former patience. He wanted to come – hard – and he wanted to come inside Hyukjae fast. His thrusts were hard and fast, at the precise angle that he knew so well. Hyukjae was screaming into the sheets, his knuckles turning white from curling his fingers so hard into the mattress.

Donghae's hand slid across the wide expanse of Hyukjae's skin, hooking under the pale chest to tug on the nipple clamps for a second, and then curled around the leather against Hyukjae's neck and pressed against it slowly, bringing Hyukjae back up and flush against his body. One restrained thrust in and Donghae felt the drop of the pressure in his abdomen, the tightening of his muscles, and his hips stilled for a brief second as his orgasm hit. Thrusting wildly into Hyukjae, he made his lover come for the last time and heard the sound of his name in that raspy, husky voice before Hyukjae dropped his upper body weight against Donghae, panting.

Donghae gently held Hyukjae up as he pulled out, prompting a slightly protesting sound. Donghae smiled tiredly, but wanted to take care of the used condoms and toys before they passed out. Hyukjae was twitching just slightly, and Donghae turned the vibrations off and pulled the clamps off gently, tossing them onto the vanity before grabbing the washcloth and the used condom. Going to the bathroom not too far from Hyukjae's room, he left the door open, figuring that Kyuhyun had probably bitched in the group chat and everyone was avoiding the dorm until either Donghae or Hyukjae replied. It was an easy matter of cleaning his hands and the toy, tossing the washcloth into the hamper that held everyone's dirty laundry, and then grabbing a few tissues to clean Hyukjae up with.

Hyukjae was still panting a little, probably lying in his own come, and looking so satisfied that Donghae grinned as he shut and locked the door behind him. “Come on Hyukkie, you need to get up so I can change the sheets.”

Hyukjae grunted, rebelliously closing his eyes. “I'll shower before Jungsu hyung and I have to leave for radio. Just get back here, Donghae,” he said, opening his arms. “You fucked me so good I don't want to move for a couple of hours.”

Donghae chuckled and wiped up what he could before grabbing his phone out of his pants pocket and curling up next to Hyukjae. He typed in a brief, pithy reply in the group chat, tossed his phone onto the vanity and gave Hyukjae a lingering kiss before settling down to take a nap.


End file.
